Fil de forum:Discussion générale/@comment-3567752-20160717005818
Bonjour bonsoir! Beaucoup ne me connaissent sans doute pas, il est vrai que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très actif ici. (Je fais le plus souvent partie des personnes invisibles qui passent sans vraiment commenter ^^ ) Pour vous donner un brin d'informations (que vous pouvez d'ailleurs en partie retrouver sur ma page de profil très très sérieuse): je suis Fire-Luigi, je suis administrateur sur le Wiki Zelda français, et j'ai cette semaine été invité au Community Connect qui s'est déroulé à Poznan du 12 au 14 juillet*. *Mais avec départ le 11 et retour le 15; ces deux dates étant exclusivement des journées "voyage en avion". Je vais donc vous expliquer comment ça s'est passé, ce qu'on a appris, et toutes les aventures fantastiques et merveilleuses qu'on a vécues, yeah! :D Avant propos Très rapide: je souhaite distinguer 2 points importants: dans ce billet, les paragraphes dont le titre est en noir correspondent à des informations purement techniques. Ça peut être des détails sur les fonctionnalités, des chiffres, des discussions et partages d'avis ... Cependant, je trouvais ça dommage de vous présenter l'événement simplement de ce point de vue là. Parce que le Community Connect, c'est également un cadre de vie, des rencontres avec d'autres personnes, des expériences partagées ... Je tiens également à vous décrire tout ça, c'est aussi important que le reste, et du coup pour tout ce qui est plus personnel, j'ai mis le titre en orange. Le Community Connect, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est un événement organisé par Wikia, où plusieurs administrateurs de différentes communautés, et personnes du staff se réunissent, dans le but de nous exposer les plans futurs pour Wikia. Au cours de cet événement, nous avons l'opportunité de dialoguer, donner nos impressions sur les plans à venir, faire remonter des suggestions, et débattre ensemble sur plusieurs thèmes: le Fandom, le statut de Wikien, les discussions mobiles ... Cet année, deux Connect étaient organisés: celui-ci à Poznan, et un prochain qui se tiendra en août à Saint Francisco. Je ne parlerai évidemment pas de celui de Saint Francisco. x) 11 juillet Le 11 juillet était le jour où tous les "attendees" (on le traduit comment en français ? "Convives" peut-être ? Hum, ouais c'est pas mal convive) partaient pour rejoindre Poznan. Je ne vais donc pas vraiment m'étaler sur cette journée. Je suis bien arrivé sur les coups des 17 heures si je ne me trompe pas, à l'Andersia Hotel. J'ai pu rencontrer Spécial:ContElsa aka Hypsoline qui comme vous le savez, fait partie du staff de Wikia, en tant que Community Manager française. J'ai aussi pu rencontrer Treejy (qui visiblement préfère qu'on l'appelle par son pseudo. Je me conforme à son choix parce que c'est pareil pour moi ^^ ), admin du Wiki Star Wars. 12 juillet : premier jour (mix couleur parce qu'il y a des sous-parties techniques et d'autres personnelles) Premier jour des conférences! Je ne vais pas toutes les détailler parce que ce serait bien trop long! Tout d'abord, voici les idées qui sont ressorties: 'Discussions mobiles' * Pleins de choses prévues! Tout d'abord pour ceux qui ignorent ce dont il s'agit: c'est une fonctionnalité que vous pouvez demander à activer sur votre wiki, en parlant à un assistant ou un membre du staff. C'est une page consacrée aux utilisateurs mobiles, où ils peuvent poster des commentaires, des questions ... les utilisateurs web y ont accès aussi, mais pour l'instant il faut manuellement taper dans l'url: "d/f?sort=trending" après votre nom de communauté (exemple: http://communaute.wikia.com/ pour le wiki des communautés), c'est un peu fastidieux. * Déjà, un système de catégories va prochainement être implanté: il servira à classer les discussions plus simplement. Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est un peu équivalent au système utilisé sur Miiverse avec les catégories questions, exploit ... * On apprend aussi qu'elles seront prochainement "implantées à la version Web", ce qui veut dire qu'on aura plus à écrire ce code pénible dans l'url! :D * Et aussi, beaucoup de petits ajouts: le spoiler, la possibilité d'importer des images, ajouter des liens, suivre quelqu'un (vraiment, comme Miiverse!), les outils des administrateurs qui seront transférés (possibilité d'effacer un poste, de bannir ...). Des badges customisés pour les administrateurs sont également à prévoir, pour les différencier facilement des autres utilisateurs. * Pourquoi ce focus sur les discussions ? Ce n'est pas pour rien: d'après les chiffres, 54% des utilisateurs contribuent actuellement avec un téléphone mobile, et sont prévus 70% pour l'an prochain. Pareil, d'après les chiffres, les personnes qui vont sur l'application mobile et sont bien accueillies sont susceptibles de revenir sur le Wiki en tant que contributeur un mois après. * On a également eu une séance de brainstorming, et il en est ressorti que pas mal de personnes aimeraient un système de Questions&Réponses pour ces discussions mobiles, et aussi des sondages ... à voir! 'Applications mobiles' left|100px|Applications mobiles de WikiaPour ceux qui l'ignorent, chaque communauté a sa propre application pour iOS. Vous pouvez la télécharger pour pouvoir naviguer dessus et ... voilà. Menfin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise de plus ? x) Ah oui si: ils sortent régulièrement des nouvelles fonctionnalités sur certaines communautés, pour tester et améliorer ce qui ne va pas. Ces nouveautés deviennent ensuite dispo pour les autres communautés. 'Les bureaux de Wikia' Ah, mais cette visite des bureaux de Wikia ... inoubliable! En fin de journée, ils nous y ont conduit. Une fête a été organisée: chaque convive était mis de pair avec un membre de Wikia, et on devait prendre une vingtaine de photos ou vidéos complètement débiles xD : ainsi, on a été amené à: jouer de la percussion (c'était très bô à voir :3 ), reproduire une scène de Star Wars (:3), imiter Hodor de Game of Thrones, ou encore le best du best pour moi: la licorne!! right|100px|Hum ... je ne commenterai pasAh vous auriez dû voir ça, c'était le bordel total, et c'est ce qu'on aime. xD Les trois meilleurs se sont vu récompensés. Yatalu que vous connaissez peut-être a gagné un casque. Un événement vraiment inoubliable croyez-moi, et toutes mes excuses de ne pas avoir rapporté de photos. x) Ils avaient également commandé des pizzas pour la fin de soirée, il y avait des apéritifs, très sympa. (Par contre malheureusement j'ai été malade, ça m'a complètement gâché la soirée. Je m'en suis retourné à l'hôtel en PLS sur mon lit, et ne me demandez pas de détails svp vous serez bien nobles :) ) 13 juillet: deuxième jour 'Fandom' right|200pxAh, le Fandom! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est le Fandom ? C'est quelque chose dont on entend tout le temps parler, mais personne sait vraiment ce que ça désigne. Basiquement, "fandom" est une passion. Exposer ses "fandom", ça consiste donc à exposer ses passions. Mais le Fandom, c'est également une nouvelle "face" de Wikia que vous connaissez peut-être pas parce que ça existe que depuis janvier 2016. D'abord le lien. * Le Fandom est un wikia particulier, où il faut demander l'autorisation pour être membre. La proposition sera ensuite traitée par un membre du staff, qui vous acceptera ou non. * Pour l'instant, ça n'existe qu'en anglais. Pour le français, il va falloir encore attendre un peu désolé de vous l'apprendre. Si vous êtes membres, vous pouvez créer des articles sur des sujets qui vous intéresse: ça peut être le dernier Star Wars, des actus sur Pokémon Go, les réactions sur un épisode de Game of Thrones ... Là où le fandom se différencie d'un Wiki, c'est que vous êtes libres de donner une opinion, et de créer du contenu non encyclopédique (on prendra l'exemple d'un article sur le Fandom concernant les meilleurs baisers de personnages Marvel) * Vos articles, une fois envoyés, sont traités par le staff bien sûr qui les valident ou non. Comment ça se passe pour l'instant ? Et bien les articles du Fandom apparaissent sur les pages Wikia, sur la droite, en suggestion. Vous êtes libres d'aller voir ou non. Un point qui a été remonté: pour l'instant, les suggestions d'articles Fandom n'ont rien à voir avec la communauté su laquelle ils apparaissent (vous pouvez tomber sur le truc des bisous Marvel en étant sur le Centre des Communautés, ou sur un wiki de jeux vidéo, rien à voir!) Peut-être que cela changera à l'avenir. De plus, seront également intégrés des systèmes de discussions, de recherche ... Il y a un programme qui a été mis en place: le Fan Contributor Program. Si vous décidez d'en faire partie, vous pourrez expérimenter de nouveaux outils pour le Fandom qui sortent en juillet, et donner vos impressions! 'Fan Contributor Program' It's in english; you have to write a small bios, describing what you want to talk about. This bio is reviewed by Wikia staff, and then you may be accepted to join the program! So in fact, what is the difference between Fandom and the Fan Program ? Well, it's quite subtle: as I said before, you'll be able to test and give your opinion on new tools that will soon be introduced. Also, by registering, you'll be assigned a guide, to help you with your contributions! In the future, they are planning to open it to everyone and let contributors edit their profile! However, it will thus trigger some restrictions: first, only the most motivated ones will be picked up. Some moderators will be named too, to moderate the content. But in return, there will be more languages (stop hopping, I've said French is not coming soon!!!), and maybe some propositions to participate to events.) 'Wiki de la Brigade des Langues' thumb|left|Yatalu, fondatrice du wikiOu Wikia Languages Brigade (wlb). Il a été fondé par Yatalu, qui était également l'unes des convives durant le Community Connect! Voici le lien. Sur ce Wiki, vous pouvez demander à ce qu'un wiki soit traduit dans une autre langue. Exemple: vous êtes un grands fan de Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru (Les Grenouilles pour Lesquelles la Cloche Sonne) mais le wiki n'existe qu'en japonais ? Pas de problème: faites une demande sur le Wiki de la Brigade des Langues: vous choisissez la langue dans laquelle vous voulez qu'il soit traduit, et si quelqu'un est motivé, peut-être qu'il va se lancer! Vous pouvez aussi devenir Brigadier des Langues, et ainsi aider à la traduction d'un Wiki d'une langue à une autre. 'Réseaux sociaux' Les réseaux sociaux sont importants pour développer la communauté. 'Troisième jour' Alors ce trois .... comment, qu'est-ce que vous gueulez là au fond de la salle ? "c'est tout pour les réseaux sociaux ? T'as été à une conférence en Pologne pour entendre ça ?"Alors donc ... Non, mais pour développer un peu, il est conseillé d'être actif (poster un tweet ou un message tous les 3 mois n'est pas très productif), de ne pas hésiter à utiliser des images ou des gif, et également de bien différencier la communauté elle-même et la personne: vous pouvez parler au nom de la communauté, ou parler en votre nom mais ne faites pas d'amalgame. Mais ce sont basiquement des choses assez classiques que vous devez savoir donc je ne développe pas plus. 'Nuit du deuxième jour: 36 heures restantes' thumb|left|La place avec le clocherUne journée "libre" où on a pu sortir visiter la ville. Un des staff de Wikia qui habite à Poznan nous a fait visiter la grande place à pavés. Il y avait un clocher, et quatre statues aux quatre coins de la place. L'histoire de ce clocher est d'ailleurs assez sordide, les gens s'y réfugiaient si j'ai bien compris pour échapper aux tueries autrefois. L'architecture ici est vraiment surprenante, on retrouve des maisons de toutes les couleurs, et également des maisons construites dans la brique, c'est très surprenant. (Bon, on retrouve aussi des Escort Girls à parapluie, et ça je pense que c'est plus récent, mais pas sûr qui sait... Vraiment très curieux en tout cas de voir ça en plein milieu de cette place perdue dans le passé, on croirait à un anachronisme!) Enfin. Ce soir-là, j'ai été mangé au restaurant avec plusieurs autres personnes dont Elsa, Andrea Voirin, Julia Christelsohn (Community Manager allemande) et Treejy. Le zloty (monnaie polonaise) est environ 4,4 fois plus cher que l'euro. Mais du coup la conséquence à cela est que payer un repas 70 ~ 80 zloty (prix moyen que cela nous a coûté) revient à payer environ 15 ~ 20€. Le truc inimaginable en France!! x) Ceci dit, c'était très bon, rien à redire à cela. On a également fait des maths en polonais et on en est venu à la conclusion que 100 zloty - 76 zloty = 24 zloty. :3 Si vous avez l'occasion de visiter Poznan, je ne peux que vous conseiller ce restaurant qui était au centre de la grande place! (Et dont je ne me souviens pas du nom, ça aurait été trop simple!) 14 juillet: Troisième jour 'SEO: Le référencement' Pour être visible sur le net, le robot de Google défile, lit les pages, établit les liens entre une page et une autre, puis indexe tout ce qui a été lu pour établir un classement. Les pages en haut de l'échelle sont celles qui apparaîtront en premier. Sur Wikia, il y a plusieurs techniques pour améliorer le référencement, en plus de celles intrinsèques aux pages (mots clés, structure...): *Prévoir et anticiper les questions fréquentes. Google est un moteur de recherche très employé pour rechercher des informations qu'on ne connaît pas. Aussi, il faut qu'au premier aperçu de la page, le lecteur ait envie de cliquer sur le lien de votre wiki. Ainsi, quand c'est possible, n'hésitez pas à mettre une réponse à une question que les gens vont forcément se poser en haut de page. Les joueurs bloquent souvent à RandomGameDX à cause du passage secret introuvable dans la Grotte du Mystère ? Et bien aidez-les! La Grotte du Mystère est une caverne dans RandomGameDX. Elle est connue pour son passage secret camouflé, et voilà le tour est joué! Avec ça, vous maximisez vos chances qu'un lecteur potentiel tombe sur votre Wikia en tapant "grotte mystère rgdx") *Dans le même genre: vous aimez pas les liens rouges ? Les doubles redirections ? Les redirections cassées ? Les articles en ébauches qui le restent pendant 2 ans ? Et bien bingo, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui est exactement comme vous: Google! Tous ces trucs qui nous font râler ... font également râler Google. C'est une raison de plus de toujours chercher à améliorer sa communauté en la rendant la plus complète et fiable possible. * Les liens: vous pensez que caser pleeeins de liens externes et internes est une bonne idée pour le référencement ? Et bien ... oui et non: les premiers liens seront en effet considérés comme importants par Google. Il fera ainsi facilement le lien entre un article en particulier, et un autre article de votre communauté, dont un lien figure en haut de page. Mais attention: la répétition de liens est un piège! Si vous vous acharnez à balancer plusieurs fois le même lien sur un même article, votre moteur de recherche favori dans sa petite tête robotisée réagira comme ça. Pour illustrer ceci, vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que j'ai volontairement placé le mot "lien" partout dans ce paragraphe. Très lourd ? Je ne vous le fait pas dire. :3 *Pour finir sur le référencement, le titre d'une image est également extrêmement important. Un fichier nommé 8gfd0nx1a.png est un exemple très connu d'image aussi appelée "le fichier immonde dégueulasse qu'on retrouve jamais sérieux c'est pas possible bordel de bon sang de bois meuuuuuuhhhh!!!" (ah mais oui je suis le râleur du sud rappelez-vous, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit!) un titre explicite permettra à votre image d'apparaître sur Google Image, tandis ce que le nom plus haut lui permettra d'apparaître sur Google Image pour les gens qui ont un chat sur le clavier qui fait du saut en longueur! 'Nuit du troisième jour: 12 heures restantes' Rien de plus pour cette journée ? Me demanderez-vous ? Sisi, mais beaucoup de conférences étaient en lien avec des choses que l'on avait vu la veille, j'ai donc regroupé les 2! Il y a aussi eu un commentaire d'image: on nous a montré 5 images de la nouvelle barre de navigation de Wikia en nous demandant celle qu'on préférait et pourquoi, mais ça sert à rien que je vous en parle vu que j'ai pas les images! Du coup cet après-midi il a plu, c'était vraiment pas mal ça franchement, j'aime quand il pleut! (En fait non) On est encore sorti pour aller manger dehors avec les mêmes personnes qu'hier presque, mais on a pas été loin vu qu'il pleuvait (et je n'avais pas de pantalon, seulement un short, lol!). Enfin ce n'est pas très grave. Après être rentré, on a a profité pour prendre une photo de groupe! Essayez de nous retrouver! Un indice: Treejy n'est pas au milieu, Elsa n'est pas à droite, et je n'ai pas de barbe. :3 center|280px|10 ans de décalage oui oui, je vous assure! Autre Tout ce que j'ai pas réussi à caser avant! Je ne classe pas ça par jour, parce que d'une part je trouve ça idiot, et d'autres part je me souviens pas nécessairement quelle jour on a appris ça! 'Les cartes' La fonctionnalité carte qui est géniale et ... hum *''checke ses notes du Community Connect''* "Engagment on map = low". En gros, oubliez tout changement, les cartes vont rester telles-quelles! 'Streaming, YouTube ...' Une fonction de Streaming pour Wikia a été proposée par quelques convives, mais bon on y croit genre pas du tout. De même, une petite info: les vidéos YouTube ne seront pas redimensionnables: question de droit, elles doivent forcément avoir le format rectangulaire qu'on connaît. 'Le futur pour le mobile' Aura-t-on le droit à de nouvelles fonctionnalités mobiles comme les navboxes ? Va-t-il y avoir des changements ? Totalement. Ils prévoient de rendre Wikia parfaitement utilisable par les utilisateurs mobiles, du coup oui de nouvelles fonctionnalités sont à prévoir. Le Fandom notamment sera un jour ou l'autre éditable par mobile. 'Chat amélioration ?' Cf: Les cartes!!!!! 'Autres problèmes soulevés' *La page d'accueil de Wikia ne présente que les catégories "Film", "Jeux Vidéo" et "Série" alors que Wikia, c'est plus que ça! Comme vous le savez, on retrouve des wiki sur tout, se limiter à ces trois champs seuls est réducteur. Peut-être cela sera-t-il changé à l'avenir ? Affaire à suivre... *De plus, les spotlight s'avèrent, d'après les chiffres, peu efficaces en terme de visibilité: il ne semblerait pas que ces derniers apportent beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs ou contributeurs à une communauté. Quelles sont les raisons à cela ? Vous avez la parole. *Les suggestions ne sont pas forcément très pertinentes (pages sans images, pages sans infobox) ... On ne sait pas vraiment s'ils comptent se pencher là-dessus mais s'il le font, ils ne faut pas qu'ils se penchent trop au risque de glisser. Hum, cette blague était de niveau carambar. *La page de la communauté a été ajoutée sur les 5000 plus gros Wikis, et ... je sais pas trop quoi dire de plus. x) C'est en test voilà. 'Collaboration' Comme vous le savez peut-être, Wikia a participé à l'E3 cette année. D'autres collaborations comme ça peuvent être à prévoir, et peut-être les membres pourront-ils être conviés. Note de fin Voilà, c'est déjà (lol) fini. Je souligne une fois de plus que cette présentation n'est pas exhaustive; certains points ne me semblaient pas très intéressants à détailler, c'est pourquoi je les passe sous silence. Pour le mot de la fin, je dirais Sticky Note. Des bisous à Elsa et Treejy si vous me lisez, vous êtes géniaux, changez pas! ^^ (enfin si ... parce que si vous changez pas, ça veut dire que votre peau est pas soumise au vieillissement. 'Fin ouais et ... 'fin voilà) leftSi vous avez des questions déchaînez-vous! Les zolies images Chambre Andersia.jpg|Ma chambre d'hôtel Andersia Hotel.jpg|Hall de l'hôtel Img Groupe CommConnect.jpg|Photo de groupe. Yatalu est en bas au centre en robe Au-dessus des nuages.jpg|Au-dessus des nuages, en avion +ces très beaux dessins de Yatalu pour Treejy et moi. Elle en a fait un pour chaque convive.